The Rest of Forever
by TBLewis
Summary: AU. Based a little bit off of the myth of Hades and Persephone but with our favorite Beast and his Beauty. Rumplestiltskin doesn't steal or lie. He makes deals with twisted words to get what he wants and he's decided Lady Belle, daughter of Lord Maurice, is what he wants. When her kingdom is in dire need, he just can't pass up the chance to make a deal for the rest of forever.


**AN: Hello there! Guess who has a new obsession. That's right! It's me! My friends have been lauding the wonders of OUAT for a long time and finally I decided "what the heck? I'll watch an episode." Well one episode turned into five, plus spoilers and recaps of other episodes. And I fell completely in love with Rumple and Belle...well mostly Rumple. He's just...hmmmmmm...Sorry fangirl moment over. Anyway, I was looking through a bunch of RumBelle pictures on deviantArt and the Rest of Forever was born. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Belle glanced out the frost covered window and sighed. With every winter, came a new set of struggles. Her father's kingdom had not had a plentiful year and with the early freeze, there was no more time to stock up on provisions. Last year had not been half so bad and so many died. Belle shuddered to think of what would happen to her people. After the Ogre Wars, almost no one remained and now, just as the population and hope was rising, it was all about to be cut down by some silly snow. As the future ruler of this kingdom, she felt a great deal of frustration at the fact that she had no control over the thing that was hurting her people.

"Don't you though, dearie?" a strange voice said from behind her. Belle whirled around, auburn tresses whipping the intruder in the face. He wrapped one of the curls around his grayish-green fingers and gave it a small tug. She tried to retreat but he back bumped into the freezing window and he took a step forward. His dragon hide jacket brushed against her neck where his hand held her hair.

"Wh—who are you?" she stuttered, all too aware that she was in her nightgown.

"You should already know that," he chided with a high pitched giggle. "Isn't it quite obvious?"

"Are you Rumplestiltskin?" she inquired cautiously. He giggled again and released his hold on her hair. Taking a step back, he bowed grandly.

"Indeed I am, my lady," he mocked. "And you are a desperate soul, so I am here."

"I did not call for you." From all the stories, the Dark One must be summoned before making any deals. Belle, being the well-read girl she was, was certain that he would never willingly come anywhere unless there was something in it for him.

"At times, you don't have to," he replied. "Besides, another in this house _was _calling for me. Your request was much more interesting, dearie."

"But I didn't make a request," she protested.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, wagging a clawed finger at her. "You're frustrated about your lack of control and that makes you quite desperate. When people are desperate, I appear to take advantage of that."

"So you could save my people?" Belle asked as desperate as he said she was.

The imp smirked, assured of his victory. "I could. At a price."

"Name it." This stunned Rumplestiltskin. Not many were brave enough to just demand to know the price. They usually wanted to barter and wheedle it down to something inconsequential like their favorite pet or the prettiest rose in their garden.

"Powerful magic comes at a powerful price," he warned. "Are you quite sure you want to make this deal, dearie?"

"If it saves my people, yes," she said with a firmness that surprised even her.

"Very well," Rumple shrugged with a mischievous grin. "My price is the thing you would never ever wish to part with."

"My first born child?" she asked sarcastically. Rumple giggled.

"Tempting but I've got one of those deals waiting in the wings. No I wish to take the thing that you crave most in the entire world. Your freedom."

"How would you do that?"

"Marriage of course, dearie," he giggled. "Nothing takes away a woman's freedom away so much as marriage."

"Why me?" Belle questioned, confused.

"You're desperate and it's come to my attention that my castle really is filthy. There are some things that even the Dark One's magic won't stoop to."

"So I am to be a maid?"

"Oh no, dearie," he said. "You are to be Lady of the Dark Castle who just so happens to be an excellent housewife."

"How long will the deal continue?"

"The rest of forever, dearie."

"And my friends, my family will all be safe and well-taken care of?"

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine."

"Deal!" he squealed in delight and clapped his scaled hands. "Now, your father has called to me. I'll offer him the same deal and you," he pointed a finger at her, "will willingly sacrifice yourself to the beast."

"Of course," she said, head bowed. Surprisingly gentle fingers forced her chin up.

"You'd best get dressed, dearie," he suggested. "It would look awfully suspicious if you went to a council meeting wearing your nightgown." Her naturally rosy cheeks became inflamed with red. He gave yet another high pitched and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. Belle collapsed against the frigid window and bit back a sob. She did what she had to do, but was the sacrifice too much?

Belle's father, Lord Maurice, and counselors were all gathered around a map of their kingdom. Most of them were old men but a young man named Gaston stood next to Belle and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Although their engagement was one of convenience, she truly did consider him a friend, despite his shallow, sometimes insipid nature.

"Sir," a steward said rushing into the room. "Avonlea has sent word that there is no more grain in their storehouse. They suspect they have a week of rationed food left and that is all."

"Oh my gods…" Maurice said, staggering backward. Avonlea was one of the more well off provinces of his kingdom. If they were close to death, all hope was lost.

"If only he had come," Gaston spat out bitterly. This might not be his kingdom yet, but its people were suffering and that was all that mattered.

"Well he didn't, did he?" Maurice sighed and crossed the room to his throne. "We have no hope." He sank down into the chair in defeat.

"We have to do something!" Gaston exclaimed. "There must be some way of getting the people food." Belle rushed to her father's side and placed a hand on his scarlet clad arm.

"All our trade has been destroyed by the Ogre Wars," Maurice replied. "This famine is…unstoppable."

"He could be on his way right now, Papa," Belle said. She knew full well that the imp was probably already inside the castle, but this deal she was about to make didn't need to be any more painful for her father that it already was and telling him the deal was struck was too much.

"It's too late, my girl," he mumbled, placing his hand over his daughter's. "It's just…too late." Suddenly, a loud banging sound filled the room and everyone stared at the door.

"That's him! That has to be him!" Belle practically shouted as they all rushed to open the door.

"How could he get past the walls?" Maurice mumbled almost to himself. "Open it." The two guards standing near the door removed the large wooden lock and pushed the doors open. The hallway is empty and dark. There isn't a soul in sight.

"Well that was a bit of a let down," Rumplestiltskin said from Maurice's throne. Gaston promptly draws his sword and points it at the imp. "You sent me a message. Something about 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Well the answer is…" he stands and smacks Gaston's blade down as if he was scolding a harmless puppy, "yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little kingdom…for a price." When he said this, his reptilian eyes flickered to Belle. She had changed into a golden—how fitting—silk dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. He almost snorted. It was winter and the girl was wearing a dress like that. Perhaps he should reconsider his offer.

"We sent you a promise of gold," Maurice said, oblivious to the imp's evaluation of Belle.

"Ah…now, you see, um…I uh…_make_ gold," Rumple snickered. "What I want is something a bit more special." He once again glanced at Belle, positive that everyone would see exactly what he was doing. "My price…is her." He pointed a scaled, clawed finger Belle. "Every fall and winter while your people are benefitting from my kindness, she will live with me."

"No," Maurice said, while Gaston dragged Belle behind him with his arm.

"The young lady is engaged…to me," he told the imp. This time, Rumple did roll his eyes.

"I didn't ask whether she was engaged," he said, sauntering about the room. "I honestly don't care. I'm looking for a mistress…for my rather large estate. It's her or no deal."

"Get out," Maurice ordered, pointing to the door. "Leave!" Gaston once again pulled Belle back and she tried not the huff loudly.

Rumple shrugged. "As you wish." He sent a final look at Belle that clearly said that now was the time. As he turned to walk away, Belle pushed away from her fiancé and called out, "Wait!" He stopped, failing miserably to hide his grin.

"I will go with you."

"No I forbid it Belle!" Gaston said.

"No one chooses my fate but me," she told him. "I shall go."

"It's forever, dearie," he warned.

"But they will be safe?" she asked once more just to be sure.

"As long as you are with me," he replied with a delighted grin.

"Belle, you cannot do this," Maurice pleaded. "You cannot go with this…beast." Rumple put a hand over his heart and gasped in mock offense.

"Papa…Gaston…it's been decided," Belle said with a sigh.

"You know, she's right," Rumple snickered. "The deal is struck." He put a hand on the small of her back and began to lead her from the war room. He paused and threw over his shoulder one last taunt. "Oh and do wish us the best. We're to be married in the morning." Then he forced her out of the door, closing it with a flick of his wrist.

"What now?" Belle inquired, trying not to shudder as he put a leather clad arm over her shoulder.

"Now we go home," he said and purple smoke surrounded them. Belle felt as if her body was tearing apart and the swirling air stole her scream of pain. When they finally landed in front of a large castle, she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Our means of travel," he smirked. "Now come on."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he led her through a large dining room. Treasures covered the walls and Belle's eye was caught by what looked to be ordinary sheep hide. _The Golden Fleece_? She wondered to herself.

"Let's call it your room." He lead her deeper into the castle and down a flight of stone stairs. Rumple stopped in front of what was obviously a cell.

"_My room_?" Belle repeated.

"Well it sounded a whole lot better than dungeon," he sneered with another giggle before thrusting her into the room and slamming the door.

"You can't just leave me in here!" she shouted through the door. "Hello!? HELLO!"

"Don't worry, dearie," he called back. "Tomorrow you shall be in my room." He cackled as he walked away. Oh, it was good to be the Dark One.

* * *

**AN: I'm a review junkie. Please feed my addiction. Thanks for reading.**

**P.s. If anyone spotted my Disney quote, feel free to let me know and I'll give you a shout out. :)**


End file.
